


Familiar Faces

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Faces

She had been cut off from the team, forced to dodge through several 'Gates, leading her pursuers on a not so merry chase through the universe. Every step through the Gate had felt worse than the last, as she tried to dismantle the tracking device that would have given them Earth's address. Finally, she succeeded in destroying it so she could go home, home to where her heart waited.

Sam gasped awake, rolling over to see the nightmare had not disturbed her lovers. She settled back and cuddled Janet closer, while Teal'c pressed solidly close behind her, making her safe.


End file.
